


Drunken Disorderly Conduct

by stories_from_the_7th_floor



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Girl Power, Romance, Sex, Smut, Wine, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_from_the_7th_floor/pseuds/stories_from_the_7th_floor
Summary: Nadine Tolliver, Chief of Staff to Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord, has a problem- she's hot for her boss. But what if her daydreams of this blonde beauty were to come true? Couldn't possibly happen... right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where Henry is, he's nonexistent in this story as far as we're concerned. I love the McCord family to death, but who doesn't love a good crackship fic, especially involving such powerful characters as Nadine and Elizabeth? There's also no real context or any specific episode this is based on, just a random Saturday night on the 7th floor.
> 
> *I am in no way affiliated with Madam Secretary & own rights to literally nothing. Just a gal who likes to spend time thinking about fictional characters instead of real life*
> 
> I hope you enjoy this quick fic I whipped up, feedback would be much appreciated because I haven't written fanfiction in a hot damn minute.

“Great work guys, go home and get a good night’s sleep. RELAX tomorrow, I need you bright eyed and bushy tailed EARLY Monday morning.” Elizabeth said. Matt and Daisy already had a foot out the door and Jay was putting on his coat. I had to nudge Blake awake next to me, and he too put on his coat and yawned goodnight to us all. I stood to gather my paperwork slowly and neatly into my filing folder as the rest of the staff exited the conference room exhausted and ready to go home. A long day on the 7th floor had finally come to a close and I too was exhausted and in desperate need of a drink (or four). The clock on the wall ticked just past 12:30am and Elizabeth was the only other person left in the room; she stood with her back to me and I admired her slim, toned body as she poured two glasses of whiskey. It’s like she could read my mind, which frightened me because of the way I felt about her. I brushed my unruly curls away from my face and blushed at my own embarrassing thoughts, forcing my eyes away from her shapely ass and back to the files before me as the Secretary turned to cross the room, drinks in hand. Straightening my posture as she approached, I gladly accepted the cup she offered me.

"To world peace," Elizabeth said, grinning at me and raising her glass. We both chuckled and I watched her sparkling eyes as she quickly downed the few sips she had poured for herself. As I followed suit she said more to herself than I, "Damn that was good." She then set her glass on the table and returned to the cabinet for the bottle she had just opened, kicking off her heels as she went. To be honest, I was surprised she still had them on at this hour. "Another?" She asked me as she returned to my side pouring herself a much bigger drink than before.

"No thank you, ma'am," I said surely but unwillingly, wanting nothing more than to be in the office alone with her after hours. The liquor involved was an added temptation. I pulled my glasses away from my face and set them on my pile of folders. "I've got to drive myself home."

"I'll have my motorcade drop you off," she said nonchalantly as she snatched my empty glass and refilled it, "We both deserve to loosen up a bit after today. I’ll give my guys your keys and they’ll have your car back at your place tomorrow." I then accepted the drink she had poured me and took a sip. "And Nadine?" I glanced up to meet her crystalline blue gaze. "You can call me Elizabeth after hours. We've been through more than enough together to be on a first name basis.” I smiled at her and lowered my drink from my lips.

"Yes, ma'am."

She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at me, challenging my formal habit as she took a painfully large gulp of whiskey. "Okay, Elizabeth," I said with a grin, sipping my drink once more. "You're sure you don't mind going out of the way to get me home? I don’t want to impose on your security detail.”

“They’ll be happy to have something to do.” She assured me. “And if worst comes to worse, I have an empty bedroom that you can crash in for the night.” That was all the encouragement I needed; shrugging at her in acceptance of the generous offer, I downed the rest of my drink and winced.

“WOW” Elizabeth gawked at me. “I can’t even drink whiskey like that.” 

“It doesn’t happen often,” I assured her with a watery-eyed grin. I sat down and leaned back into my chair, licking the potent taste off of my lips. Elizabeth took a seat on the table next to me and rested her weight on one hand, using the other to sip her drink. I watched closely as she swung her long legs and bare feet back and forth with her eyes closed, brows furrowed as if she was trying to make a decision. I couldn’t help but ogle at her perfectly waved hair and the way it swayed behind her shoulders with the rocking of her body. I blushed again at the images flashing past in my mind as I watched her. 

Her blue eyes then popped opened and she hopped off the table, setting down her now empty glass and grabbing my wrist. "Come with me," she said, pulling me up out of my chair and dragging me in the direction of the door. "I think I have some wine in my office."

I should have come up with a reason not to, getting drunk at the office in the middle of the night with my incredibly sexy boss- the Secretary of the United States of America- was everything I had wanted since her term began almost three years ago, and it was not a good idea. But the whiskey in my veins prompted me to dive head first into this ticking bomb of feelings, and I chose to follow her with a smile on my face.

\--------------------

“No!! You didn’t!?” I drunkenly exclaimed at a volume higher than necessary. After the conference room, Elizabeth and I had finished two bottles of wine and were working on our third in her office. It was now after 2:00am and we had been sitting comfortably on the couch sharing embarrassing high school stories.

“I DID! I marched across the library and right up to him, so close that I had to look straight up to make eye contact. I asked him if he knew Will, and when he said yes I hit him with the right hook my dad taught me.” She said, sounding as surprised at herself as I was. “Nearly broke his jaw, definitely broke my hand.” A boy had been picking on her younger brother, Will, and made a comment about how disappointed their late father would be to see what a ‘scrawny twig-ass nerd’ his son was growing up to be. “Nadine, you know me, I would never result directly to violence. But Will was in the car when it happened, my parents were a sensitive subject for us both and I was NOT gonna let ANYONE hurt my kid brother like that without consequences.”

“I understand, you were sticking up for your family. He was all you had.” I said in full support of her action. “Plus,” I began, gulping the last of the wine in my glass before continuing, “I think it’s hot.”

Elizabeth looked at me with a huge grin on her face. “No really, there’s nothing sexier than a powerful woman sticking up for herself or for someone else.”

“YES, there is,” she countered, “those dance moves you showed me earlier? You can’t teach that.” She then rose from her place on the opposite end of the couch with anything but grace, tripping lightly over her own feet. She rose her arms and wiggled her body around attempting to perform an eight-count I had demonstrated earlier. “See, it’s not sexy when I do it.” She then returned to the couch, flopping down on my left side, right next to me.

“I disagree,” I said, looking at her and laughing with a playful seriousness. “I think it was very sexy.”

She stared back, biting her lip the way she did when she was unsure of herself. She responded softly, “I think you’re sexy, Nadine.” My eyes widened slowly and I exhaled shakily with desire for her, not sure if I had heard properly. I didn’t realize until that moment that I had been leaning toward her since she had sat down next to me; her face was now inches away and I could feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. 

She then closed the space between us and kissed me hard. She placed her hands on my shoulders and slid them up and around my neck, tangling her right one into the dark mane at the nape of my neck and pulling me close with the other. My left hand had come to rest on her thigh and the other cupped her cheek. I tilted my head to the left and spread my lips, taking in a bit of air before I felt her tongue, one moment against mine and the next tracing my teeth. She then abruptly untangled her limbs from around my body and pulled her lips from mine, leaving me desperately wanting more.

“I’m sorry Nadine,” she said in a whisper, staring at her hands in her lap. “I shouldn’t have sprung this on you without askin-”

“Don’t be,” I said, cutting her off. I threw my arms around her and leaned back to rest on the arm of the couch, pulling her down on top of me. She looked as shocked as I felt that the feelings we had for one another were mutual. And maybe they weren’t, maybe this was one night of drunken disorderly conduct. It was a miracle that I was here in this moment with the Secretary of State on top of me, and I’d be damned if I didn’t let this play out. But all of our rationality had flown out the window and I was going to enjoy this night with Elizabeth, even if it was the only night I’d ever get.

We went at it again, and I could taste the wine on her lips as she smiled into mine. She repositioned herself over me to place kisses on my pulse point, moving up my jawline and nibbling at my earlobe. “I can’t believe this is happening,” I whispered joyously. She threw her hair back and looked into my eyes, grinning uncontrollably at me. “Neither can I.”

She then sat up to straddle my waist as she went to work on my outfit, aggressively yanking my neatly tucked blouse from the entrapment of my skirt with a fire in her eyes that I had never seen. She had taken control. The next thing I knew, my buttons were undone. “Impressive.” I complimented her speed, sitting up to help her remove the dark cloth from my body. She flung it to the side and it flew across the coffee table, sending an empty glass clattering to the floor. Neither of us paid any attention, she had already removed my bra and pinned me back down to place wet kisses across my pale chest.

I gasped as she tilted to one side, taking a small nipple in her mouth and flicking her tongue across it. My body shuddered and she continued to tease, and I tangled both hands into her hair, clutching her head to my body. She crossed my sternum with her tongue to give an equal amount of attention to my other breast, using one hand to engage the mound of flesh her mouth had just abandoned and tracing the other down my stomach, sending chills through my body. She stopped at the top of my skirt momentarily and then decided to come up from another angle. She rose from my chest and left me breathing heavily to bunch my skirt at my waist and yank off my wet panties. She also took this opportunity to pull her dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but a matching yellow bra and panty set. I decided at this point to rid myself of this uncomfortable fitted skirt, standing up to unbunch it and unzip it, letting it fall to the floor.

I stood before her totally naked and still totally drunk, smiling like an idiot from ear to ear. She stared at me and exhaled with content. “You’re so damn beautiful, Nadine.” I laughed, not quite sure what to say. “Hey, do that dance move again! The one I couldn’t do!”

I raised my arms and spun, turning around and shimmying, dipping my shoulders and leaning back to look at her upside down. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THAT ASS?” She shouted, clapping as I swayed my hips, turning back to face her and finishing my little dance. I smirked at her and without saying a word, crossed the room to her desk and brought the half-full bottle of wine to the couch, taking a few mouthfuls as I returned to my place in front of Elizabeth and offering the bottle to her. She finished it with ease and leaned forward to set it on the table.

I decided that it was time for her to be as naked as I was, and returned to my place on the couch, fiercely kissing her already lipstick-smudged mouth and running one of my hands up her back to unclasp the brightly colored bra. “Sunshine, just like you,” I whispered. She giggled as I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of the matching underwear and shimmied them down her long, tanned legs. I looked like a sheet next to her.

She cupped my face with her hands and I leaned into her, forcing her to lay back on the couch. She placed a bent leg between mine and I ground into it, moaning quietly. I traced her collar bones with my tongue and grazed across her neck with my lips, softly sucking where I could feel her pulse. Her back arched as I slid my hands down her body and went to work momentarily on her breasts before kissing down to her navel and traveling ever lower.

Her hair tickled my nose, and I placed my mouth over her bundle of nerves, sucking lightly and beginning to slowly tease her with the tip of my tongue. She gasped as I slid two fingers into her wet heat and I felt her body quiver with anticipation. I gradually increased the speed at which I flicked my tongue, and wiggled my fingers as they continued to stroke what seemed to be just the right spot inside. She had one hand tangled in my hair and she used the other to massage her own breast. Her eyes were closed and her lip was caught in her teeth, but this time it wasn’t because of uncertainty.

Her hips bucked unintentionally and her eyes shot open to stare directly into my mine. She bucked again and propped herself up onto her elbows, throwing her head back and moaning. “Oh god, Nadine, right… thERE! YEAH-AH-AH!”

Her contracted muscles relaxed, and she continued to quiver as I removed my fingers from the warmth of her body. I stopped sucking to taste what was left of her on my hand. She laid nearly motionless, limbs splayed in front of me in every direction. I watched in admiration as her chest rose and fell heavily, breathless from her high. “That was…” she rasped.

“Yes, I’ve been told I’m quite good, though I’ve never done a woman before.” We looked at each other longingly and laughed happily at the crazy situation we were in. I laid my body on top of her and kissed her softly, savoring the taste. That’s the last thing I remember.

\--------------------

I slowly woke up slowly and I felt a light tug in my hair, ignoring it- probably a lock caught between one of my many pillows. I did not open my eyes because I was holding on to a dream I’d had about Elizabeth. I needed my subconscious to stop torturing me with images of her; this was the most vivid dream I had ever had, and I was trying to remember it. The further it progressed the hazier it became. Inhaling deeply, I caught a scent that made me open my eyes. I was not in my bed, I was naked and wrapped in someone’s arms underneath a warm blanket in the Secretary of State’s office. The clock above her desk read 8:45. I turned over and was face to face with Elizabeth who was looking at me with a soft, warm smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Good morning, beautiful,” she said as she continued to play with my wild curls.

A smile broke across my face and I reached out to touch hers. “I was so sure it was a dream,” I whispered, caressing her cheek.

“If it was a dream then I had the same one,” she replied, “best dream I’ve ever had.”

We stayed there for a while, enjoying the comfort of our bodies pressed together. I had almost fallen asleep in her arms again when her stomach gurgled just inches below my ear that was pressed against her warm chest. She burst into laughter and I laughed along with her. "Okay, waffles at my place?" she asked.

I sat up, not bothering to cover myself with a blanket. "Mmmmmmm," I said, stretching my stiff limbs, "you can count me in." I then leaned down to kiss her on the forehead before I crossed the room to retrieve the clothes that were strewn across the office, my heart soaring; I was on top of the world. I tossed the garments that belonged to her in the direction of the couch she was dragging herself off of, and I shimmied into mine as I picked them up one by one.

She watched as I dressed myself and said, "As soon as I'm fed, those are coming right back off and its MY turn to have a little fun with YOU." She winked at me and I remembered that I had fallen asleep on top of her only hours ago.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm glad you did, we were both exhausted. But I still want a chance to return your favor," she replied, alluding to the activities from the night before.

"Elizabeth," I said, looking at her seriously, "there will be plenty of opportunities for favors from now on." I smiled at her, my lower lip caught between my teeth.

She hit me with her huge, breathtaking smile before collecting her clothing and pulling it over her body. Once we were both dressed, she took me by the waist, kissing me slowly with an underlying intensity that made me tingle. I pulled my face from hers, looking deeply into her eyes, then stole one more quick kiss before removing myself from her arms and heading toward the door. "Breakfast first," I called to her as she followed. "I know how you get when you're hungry."

She somehow managed to look frustrated and grateful at the same time as she followed me out of her office and into the conference room to grab her shoes. "Yeah," she said in agreement. She then mumbled something so softly that I could barely hear, and it sent butterflies flying through my stomach. "It's just that waffles aren't the only thing I'm hungry for."


	2. Breakfast Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't miss the opportunity to stretch this story a little longer, so enjoy this extra bit of govt gf smut.

Elizabeth slid gracefully out of the black SUV and I followed behind her. She took the few stairs to the front door two at a time while I hung back on the wide sidewalk, leaning against the car and admiring her as she fumbled with her key and pushed the door open, elated that sober Elizabeth did not regret what took place the night before; I sure as hell didn’t. “What?” She asked, looking at me over her shoulder. 

“Nothing,” I said with a smile, unable to contain my sheer joy. I felt like sunbeams were shooting out of my face. “You’re beautiful, that’s all.” She blushed and motioned for me to follow her as she entered her home. I joined her in the entry as she kicked her shoes to the side and removed her coat, padding barefoot towards the closet to hang it up. I removed my shoes and placed them neatly on the floor next to the door, surrendering my coat to her extended hand. I stepped closer to her as she hung my coat next to her's and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, resting my head on the plane behind her shoulder.

“That’s a sight I could get used to,” she said as she admired the two coats. Strange that something so silly could fill my heart with so much happiness, but she was as thrilled as I was at the image of our belongings together, looking like they belonged together. She turned to face mine to kiss my forehead, and in response, I leaned up onto my toes to brush my lips against hers. She pulled me close and wrapped me in her arms, and I sighed happily into her mouth.

After a few moments, my bare heels returned to the floor and my lips separated from hers. “Waffles.” I reminded her. She grinned and took my hand, leading me into the kitchen.

The waffle maker was already out on the counter and she headed for the pantry, letting my small hand slip from hers. “Measuring cups are in the drawer to the right of the sink and mixing bowls are in the cabinet above,” she called to me. I made my way around the large island and began collecting supplies. She returned to my side with flour, eggs, chocolate chips, and a few other ingredients.

“I could have guessed you’d be one for chocolate chip waffles,” I said with a chuckle. 

“There’s no other way to eat them!” She replied. I could tell her mouth was watering at the thought. 

“I agree,” I replied. She looked at me with a curious expression.

“I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“There are plenty of things about me I’m sure would surprise you.” I winked at her and we both laughed as she began sloppily measuring flour and adding it to the mixing bowl. I cringed internally, then used my hip to bump her to the side and took over. “From what I’ve heard and what I just watched, I don’t think these waffles will be edible if I don’t step in.”

She surrendered the measuring cups willingly and hopped up onto the counter next to the mixing bowl as I continued to add ingredients. 

———————-

“Tell me something else that would surprise me,” Elizabeth said, finishing her large waffle before I could tackle even a quarter of mine. 

I looked into her eyes and put down my fork, chewing what would be my last bite. Silence lingered as we stared into each other's eyes. “I’ve felt this way about you since your first day as Secretary.” The look on her face was definitely a mixture of surprise and elation, and I was relieved. This whole situation was too good to be true. “You came into the office and I was… wonderstruck.”

She laughed out loud and I couldn’t help but blush. “Really?” She asked in astonishment, “I thought you HATED me.”

“I know, I heard you and Blake discussing the scale.” She cocked her head at me, so I added an imitation of Blake saying ‘I think that one goes to eleven,’ to which she responded with a look of shock and enlightenment.

“You heard that?!” 

“Yes, and it thoroughly surprised me! I guess I’m better at hiding my wildest fantasies than I thought.” 

“You are,” she said, looking at me with an intensity that awoke the butterflies once more. “I wish last night had come sooner.” 

“I’m grateful it came at all,” I whispered. “Looks like we were both pretty good at hiding our feelings.”

She stood up then, smiling and grabbing my hand. She pulled me away from the table and I followed her upstairs into her beautiful bedroom. Before I got the chance to take it all in, her lips were on mine, sucking and nipping. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her body close, craving her warmth. I felt her fingers tugging at the hem of my blouse and took initiative to swiftly pull it over my head in one fluid motion before grasping the skirt of her dress. She raised her arms, allowing me to pull it up over her head. She shook out her hair and I pushed her back onto the king-sized bed, then unzipped my pants and let them drop to the floor before climbing over her body to place kisses across her flat stomach. “Oh no no no,” Elizabeth said, rolling our bodies so she was on top of me. She straddled my small form and pinned my arms above my head, grinning slyly. “It’s MY turn to have a little fun, remember?”

Her hands stayed locked around my wrists and I didn’t put up a fight as her lips glided down the skin on my neck, starting at the hollow behind my ear and tracing to my prominent collar bones. Her warm breath and soft grazing sent a shiver up my spine. She crossed to my throat and traveled down further, nuzzling her nose between small breasts still encased by my lacey bra. She released my arms then, sliding her hands between my back and the mattress to unclasp the material and expose my chest. “Jesus, Nadine, how did I manage to keep my hands off you for so long?” 

I choked on a laugh as she went to work on a nipple, using her mouth in a way that I’d never known. She used her right hand to tease the other, her left hovering on my waist. I was already arching into her touch and tangled one hand into her messy hair, the other sliding down my own torso. I traced the line of my panties with two fingers before sliding them further down so I could feel my own wet heat. Elizabeth tossed her hair to the side and was moving for my other nipple as I closed my eyes and began to pleasure myself. She grabbed my wrist and pinned it over my head once more. “Patience, young grasshopper,” she said with amusement, “As ridiculously sexy as that was, I’ve got you covered this time.”

I squirmed below her, not thinking clearly enough to comprehend what she had said; if I wasn’t mistaken, I was 7 years older than she was. No matter, she had pushed the only garment left on my body to the side without bothering to take it off and was slowly teasing my clit with the tip of her tongue. I was already trembling, and she slowed her pace even more. I involuntarily bucked into her open mouth, my body craving the friction and my mind craving her touch. Her slow, soft strokes were absolutely torturous.

“Eliza-abeth,” I gasped as I exhaled her name softly, knowing that my only other option would be to shout it out unnecessarily loud. Her eyes met mine as she continued to tease. “Faster,” I rasped, gasping for oxygen. Even with as slowly as she was moving my mind was racing a million miles an hour, and I was breathless in a failed attempt at choking back a long, deep moan.

“Hmmm?” she mused, although she acknowledged my request by flicking her tongue with a bit more speed.

“Faster,” I begged again, aching for something inside me as well.

“I can’t hear you, Nadine,” she said innocently, covering the warmth between my legs with her mouth and sucking lightly. I knew she was trying to elicit a scream and I couldn’t take it any longer.

“God DAMMIT ELIZABETH… GO… FASTER!” I shouted, unable to hold back my desperate frustration any longer. I bucked again and out of nowhere, she plunged two fingers deep into my body, moving quickly and adding a third as she sucked and licked at my writhing body. I could have sworn I had been lit on fire. This wild pleasure seemed to last forever, yet when I felt my body release it felt too soon. Elizabeth lapped up what she could and sat up, wiping her mouth. She seemed to tower over my small, heaving figure as I filled my lungs with as much air as I possibly could. She bit her lip and smiled, looking too pleased with herself. “You magnificent bitch,” I cursed her with a grin, “that couldn’t have possibly been legal.” I was breathless.

She crawled across to the head of her bed laughing and untucked the comforter we had been on top of. After removing the rest of the clothing that still covered her body, she huddled into the sheets. I mustered enough strength to follow her into the covers, still trembling from the aftershock, but not before discarding my soaked panties. I scooted closer, and she pulled my warm body until we were face to face, flesh on flesh. I kissed her softly and could taste myself on her tongue as she slid it into my mouth. We stayed like that, embraced and lip-locked for a short time; it was something I never wanted to end. 

“Nadine,” she said softly, her piercing blue eyes looking straight into mine.

“Yes, ma’am?” We both laughed hysterically at that, “Sorry Elizabeth, force of habit,” I said, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes.

“Yeah, a habit you’re definitely going to have to break if we keep this up.”

“So you want to keep this up?” I asked slightly concerned, already forgetting that this was a brand new and somewhat risky development. 

“Do you?” She asked me hopefully.

“Elizabeth, there’s nothing on this earth that I’ve wanted more than you from the day we met.” She smiled at me with her blindingly white teeth.

“Good, because I don’t know what I’d do if this was a one-time thing. Before this, I didn’t know what I was missing with you, but now...” I blushed, at a loss for words at the moment. “Really, Nadine. There are so many things that I adore about you. I mean, at first it was just the way you looked, the way you dressed, and those wild curls,” she twisted a hand into my dark hair as she said this, and I placed my hand on top of hers. “Even the whole wall you have up, that tough exterior,” she continued, “major turn on.” She winked at me and we laughed in unison. “But I’ve come to see so much more behind that wall of professionalism. You’re passionate, strong-willed. You have a good heart and you work so hard for the people around you. And that brings me to what I wanted to say before you called me ma’am just now.” We both laughed again. Everything was so effortless with her, and I was in love with the way it felt without the barriers of professionalism and hidden feelings.

“Nadine, I think I’m in love with you, and I think I have been for a long time.” She put her head down and untangled her hand from my hair, pulling it back to her body. I was elated and not at all put off by her confession; yes it was fast, but I’d been feeling this way for a while too and I completely understood what she felt. Deep down, behind all the formalities of the job and our professional relationship, we both knew it was true.

I reached out for the hand she had retracted and brought it to my lips, kissing it softly and holding it close. “Elizabeth,” I whispered as her gaze returned to meet mine, “I am in love with you.” 

Emotion surged through both of our bodies, and we wrapped ourselves together in a deep, intense kiss. She pulled me on top of her and we ground together, sighing and moaning and mumbling terms of endearment as our bodies moved as one. She then flipped my body with ease so I was flat on my back as she straddled my hips and continued to kiss me. 

“One more thing,” she said looking down at me from above, “I changed my mind. I think it’s sexy when you call me ma’am.”

I grinned up at her with a devious look on my face. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
